Souls
by manga
Summary: What if the Sun Villagers had soul names?


Before you read and say "But Rayek and Leetah don't have soul names!", let me explain. This scene is based on a pet theory of mine. Namely, that if Rayek and Leetah -had- had soul names, Rayek would have given his to Leetah. And I think this is how it would have gone... 

The Sun Village shone brightly in the desert night, music and laughter echoing from the surrounding rocks. Everyone agreed that this was the best Festival of Flood and Flower ever, but then, they thought that almost every year. 

For once, however, Rayek was inclined to agree. This Festival the lights seemed to shine especially bright and the flower decorations seemed doubly gorgeous. Leetah smiled at him and he grinned back at her. Anyone watching them could tell that she was the reason for his unusually good mood: she had chosen him for her Festival Companion, an honor that would have cheered the dourest elf in the Village. Rayek was nearly beside himself with delight. He never chose any one but her, but she did not always return the favor. Those Festivals were dull and charmless for him, not to mention irritating. Didn't she know that they were perfect for each other? Why did she persist in squandering herself on any other? 

But that was not the case this Festival. Every smile, ever glance, every touch of hers was meant only for him. Could it be that she had at last realized that they were destined for each other? Please, High Ones, let it be so! He could not continue living without her. She made him -whole-. 

Festivals last late into the night. At length, however, Rayek drew Leetah away from the bustle in the Village. This, he wanted to do privately, and he had to do it soon, before the moment was over. 

It was cold, out among the rocks. Leetah shivered and clung playfully to him; gladly he held her close, basking in the more than physical warmth which radiated from her. Laughing, she ran her fingers up his ribs; he chuckled and nuzzled her red, curly hair. Then, he stopped and sat her gently upon a seat-sized rock, tucking her dancing veil around her bare shoulders to keep her warm. 

"Leetah," he said quietly, kneeling in front of her, "There is something I have wanted to give you for a long time." 

She smiled teasingly. "Then why have you waited? Though," she laughed, "I don't know where else I could wear anything. I already have earrings, a head band, the necklace you gave me, and these bracelets." She held out her slim, sensuous brown hands, and smiling he held them in his strong, sure ones. "Perhaps you've created some foot jewelry?" 

"No," his smile broadened, "This is far better than a mere trinket." His hands caressed hers lightly, and his eyes never moved from hers, molten gold locked to brilliant green. "I didn't do this sooner because the time wasn't right." 

Leetah's smile faltered. He was being too solemn for the gift he was referring to to be jewelry. Uneasily she tried to guess that it was, but in her heart she already knew. 

Alarmed, she tried to distract him. They weren't so far away from the Village that they couldn't hear the music. "Listen!" she exclaimed with forced pleasure, "Oh, I love this song. Let's go back and dance." She moved to stand up, but his hands held her fast. "Please." 

"Not now. We can do that later, if you want." He was still watching her with that confident and confidential smile. She tried desperately to think of something, anything, but he had waited a long time for this moment and was determined not to stop now. 

Leetah, I am-- he started to send, but she cut him off before he could say his soul name. 

"Oh, Rayek," she cried, in her fright saying words that she would never otherwise say, "Why must you always do this?" 

Surprised, Rayek asked "Do what?" He'd never offered her his soul name before, though he would have given it to her every day if he had thought that she would take it. 

"Every time we get together, you get so serious and intense. You spoil it!" Horrified at what she had allowed herself to say, Leetah clapped her hands to her mouth. In his shock, Rayek let her hands slip from his grasp. 

"...Spoil it?" he repeated, stricken. Desperately his eyes searched her face. She couldn't mean that! But she would not meet his gaze, just sat there, mute and miserable. His head bowed and his shoulders slumped, he sat staring numbly at his hands, which rested on his knees still open as though they still held hers. Strands of his long blue-black hair, loosed from their hold when he was dancing earlier, fell forward into his eyes. For a long moment neither of them moved or spoke. Then, "I... see," Rayek whispered hoarsely. "I-- As you wish." His hands clenched tightly, he shot to his feet and ran. He didn't care where he was going, just -away-. Away from the Festival from which he could still hear the celebrations, away from the Sun Village which had never been home, and away from Leetah who didn't want him. 

Rayek...! she called after him, but her sending couldn't get through. It was blocked by a mental wall as hard and unyielding as rock. Her heart twisted. He'd never blocked her before; ignored her sometimes, but he had always been open for -her-. Until now. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the tears trailing down her cheeks matching the ones she had seen on his face, highlighted by the moons' light.


End file.
